Butch
"I have my eye on a much bigger prize."-Butch scheming to himself Butch Jojo is the deuteragonist of Townsville Heart. He is the thirteen-year-old son of Mr. Browne and the older brother of Boomer. He is the middle child of the Jojo family, with his brother Boomer as the youngest. His father figure, Professor Utonium, is also his eighth-grade science teacher. Butch's best friend is Brick, who he repeatedly tries to be like. He's good friends with Berserk, who is open about having crushes on both him and Brick, although Berserk's affection seems to be fixated on Brick more than Butch now. Main Facts Full Name=Butch Jojo Nicknames= Riley, Riles, Honey, Sweetie, Pumpkin, Little Plant (by Brick) Butchie Boy (by Buttercup) Gender=Male Date of Birth=December 8, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Supervillian (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Green Hair Color=Brown Brick and Boomer (Brothers) Professor Utonium (Foster Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Foster Mother) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Foster Sisters) Buttercup, Bunny, Austin, Brute, and Breaker (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Buttercup (Possible Crush) Friends= Brick (Best Friend) Buttercup, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles (Close Friends) Enemies=No one Personality A lot of Butch's personality is taken after his mother figure, Mrs. Keane. Butch is a bubbly and outgoing individual, but he sometimes encounters embarrassing moments, which are usually funny. Like Mrs. Keane, he is 'insanely quirky' and slightly awkward. However, dissimilar to his mother figure, he loves homework. At the start of Townsville Heart, Butch seems more immature and significantly awkward. Throughout Townsville Heart, he dresses more mature, and acts like it too. Like most siblings, he is fairly annoyed by his younger brother, Boomer, but he still loves him. Since the beginning of Townsville Heart, he tries to be like his rebellious best friend, Brick, much to his father's dismay. It has been seen that Butch is insecure of what others think of him. He is also childish, outgoing, and kind to others. Appearance Physically, Butch is an attractive and extremely cute young boy with a light olive complexion, almond-shaped green eyes and long dark brown hair, which he usually curls and sometimes leaves it straight. He also has a slim, slightly athletic physique. The clothes he wears reflect his personality, which consist of bright colors with a bit of a girly touch. He is usually seen wearing boots. Quotes "How long do I have to live in my father's world?" "You have to do the homework, Brick. This teacher's insane. A total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him." "Do you really think I'm one of those boys who follow all of the rules and never gets in trouble?" "Because if this is my world now, the first person I want in it is you." "I had a hamster." "Really? Cause' that's all I do." "Sometimes, all you have to do is trust them." "You know there's going to be girls at these parties. But not just any girls, no, opposite sex girls. They're the best kind." "I was raised by Sam Browne and Misty Lavender. They're maniacs. They would walk through an avalanche for friendship, for the sake of family. I got that from them. I got a talent. How about that?" "I don't know. If I knew, I'd stop." "Nobody cares about when you were our age." "Chick? Down here I'm a chick!" "From what I can piece together, my great grandmother, Rosie McGee, was a weird wide-eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?" "Can't, stranger. You want me to sit on the bench, I'm gonna need three forms of identification." "You know I don't think you're serious until six times. You know the first three times I'm still checking for chickenpox to see if I can miss school." "I thought it was called the Grand Canyon." "I don't know. And why do they call it shop class? That was the biggest disappointment of my little life." "I get up in the morning and you're already up. I go to sleep, you're still up. There's food on the table. Clean clothes. You take us where we need to go. You have a job and you still make time to take care of me and Boomer. And I know now that might not be so easy. So if I've forgotten to say thank you, I'm saying it now. Thank you. Oh, and you too, dad." "Everyone is getting an award except me. What good is having you as my teacher if the fix ain't in?" "I wanna be a prince!" "They treat me like a baby." "You are not going to be my Aunt." "I'm beyond upset. I am whatever the next one is." "Do you know those moments, that we were talking about, that we're going to remember forever?" "Life used to be so simple, Brick. Wake up, brush my hair, eat cereal. Pick up the bowl of cereal that I dropped." "We'd like to sell all of our clothes please!" "Brick, how could it possibly happen where anybody would ever believe that it was actually me under the covers? I mean, who would be dumb enough to fall for- How did I get over there?" Trivia * Butch does all of the back up vocals for Brick's songs. * When he was nine, Butch did a cover of Adele's "Someone Like You", and it went viral. * He has had his tonsils removed. * Butch appears closer to Mrs. Keane than his father, Mr. Browne. * He is diabetic. * He wants to be like Brick, shown on the first day of school when he joins his homework rebellion. * Butch admits to loving Berserk as a friend, but not as deeply in the way that she claims to love him. * When he was younger, Butch had a pet hamster. * He does not like that Professor Utonium is his teacher. * Butch's name might have been inspired by an indie rock band he likes, Bilo Jutchie. * Butch was invited to a geek party, much like Mrs. Keane was when she was younger. * Like Mrs. Keane, Butch wanted to know what his talent was. * According to the calendar in his room, Butch takes a weekly art class with Brick. * Butch subscribes to Bay Window Monthly Magazine. * He nervously introduced himself as 'Birch Pogo' while making the morning announcements. * He is similar to his mother figure, Mrs. Keane. * He has his father, Mr. Browne's intelligence. * He is very bad at being bad. * He once tried to rebel by buying clothes at Demolition, a store where Brick shops, but he failed miserably, the most damage he did was buy a shirt that said "Bleh".